1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber holder, and particularly to a rotatable optical fiber holder which can rotate within a fixed range when an outside force acts on fibers held within the optical fiber holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fibers that are currently commercially available comprise a central glass core, a glass cladding that surrounds the core, and a coating of synthetic polymer material. The use of optical fibers is increasing for communication. Since optical fibers are thin and fragile, a reliable method of securing the optical fibers along an optical path is necessary.
Presently, traditional wire holders are most used for receiving and holding a plurality of loose fibers in an optical path. These presently used holders are commonly made of a polymer material, and are assembled on a base utilizing glue. These holders tend to be too rigid and wear out too quickly. Furthermore, these present holders can not rotate relatively to the base, so can not turn to reduce the bending of the fibers caused by outside forces acting on the fibers, and thus the fibers are easily damaged.
For example, referring to FIG. 6, Taiwanese Patent No. 311696 discloses a fiber holder comprising a base 11, a sliding block 12, a sliding element 13, and a screw 14. The sliding element 13 defines a plurality of grooves 131 for receiving optical fibers 15, and a center hole for receiving the screw 14. Fibers received in the grooves 131 are retained in the grooves 131 by screwing in the screw 14 until it presses against the fibers. The fibers 15 are thin and fragile, and are easily damaged when the screw 14 exerts too much pressure on the fibers. On the other hand, the fibers can easily fall out of the grooves 131 when the pressure exerted by the screw 14 on the fibers is too small.
A new optical fiber holder is desired which securely holds fibers without damaging the fibers, and which has a range of rotational movement which allows the fibers to flex under the influence of an outside force without damage to themselves.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved optical fiber holder, and particularly to provide an optical fiber holder which allows a range of rotational movement of the fibers held therein.
An optical fiber holder of the present invention comprises a holding element and a base. The holding element is assembled onto the base and may rotate relative to the base when an outside force acts on fibers held within the holding element.
The holding element comprises a body, a pair of fixing feet, a bending portion and a side wall. A passageway is defined between the body, the bending portion and the side wall. A tip portion of the side_wall inclines outwardly. A deflexed portion of the bending portion extends downwardly from an end of the bending portion and is substantially perpendicular to the body. A guide slot is formed between the deflexed portion and the side wall and communicates with the passageway. The two fixing feet respectively extend from two opposite ends of the body and are formed in a step shape. Each fixing foot comprises a fixing portion and a flexible portion.
The base comprises a flange, a center portion and a peripheral portion. Two slots are formed between the flange and the center and peripheral portions.
In assembly, the two fixing feet are pressed inward toward each other until each fixing portion of each fixing foot can enter the slot beneath the flange. Pressure is removed from the fixing feet, allowing the fixing feet to spring outward, locking the holding element into the base.
In use, a plurality of fibers are inserted one by one into the passageway of the holding element through the guide slot.